Sealing assemblies are provided in a gas turbine engine to seal fluids prone to escaping from flanged joints between various sections of the gas turbine engine. U.S. Publication No. 2012/0112415 relates to a seal assembly including a first component, a second component, and a seal ring. The second component is located radially inward from the first component and defines an outer surface. Further, the second component defines a groove arranged to face the first component. A seal ring is positioned between the first and second components and extends at least partially into the groove. The seal ring is split to define a first free end and a second free end configured to overlap along a split surface.